Knight's Problem
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: Knight has come to Adventure Bay but his arrival is met by somebody in his past that wants revenge against him because what has happened in his past WARNING: Contains graphic fight scenes and mating and cussing
1. Knight comes to Adventure Bay

**A/N: hey guys SgtJay here bringing you my first fanfic for Paw Patrol now I just wanted to let you know that the Paw Patrol will appear in this. I do not own Paw Patrol or its characters only my OC Knight. Oh and this story will be entirely in the POV of is all. Now enjoy the first chapter of Knight's Problem**

Chapter 1: Knight comes to Adventure Bay

 _No one's POV_

It was a beautiful day Out in the woods outside of Adventure Bay and a certain black furred husky with a white belly and paws was enjoying his walk and had no idea where he was walking to. He looked up and saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Adventure Bay'. Naturally the pup was confused as to what the name of the town was. The pups name is Knight.

 _Knight's POV_

" _Huh? What is this place? I never heard of a town called Adventure Bay before_ " I thought to myself. As I continued my walk I noticed how friendly the townspeople were. One walked up to me and introduced himself to me. "Hi, there. My name is Ryder. What's your name, pup?" He asked and I said to him "Hi, my name is Knight and I don't really know where I am right now." He said to me that I was in Adventure Bay, the town where the PAW Patrol lives and protects. After that we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I thought to myself that this was going to be the best day ever. Little did I know that I was going to be proven wrong in a little bit.

 **A/N: And there you guys have the first chapter of Knight's Problem. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. SgtJay out.**


	2. The bully enters and secrets revealed

**A** **/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bring you the second chapter of Knight's Problem. Now this chapter is going to have two POV's but I let you read that part and this chapter has two parts but again I will let you read the story. I also wanted to apologize for the short first chapter, but from here on in the chapters will be longer, and I don't know how long the story is going to be yet. Anyway enough with the rambling, on with the story.**

Chapter 2: The Bully Enters and Secrets revealed

 _Knight's POV_

As I continued to walk around the town, I was looking around at the many different shops that Adventure Bay had to offer. Along the way, I passed by a pink shop that read _Katie's Clinic and Salon_. I had no idea who Katie was and so I decided that I would go meet this Katie and then I realized that I was in dire need of a bath. So I walked into Katie's and was greeted by the blonde herself. "Hello. Welcome to Katie's Clinic and Salon. I am Katie, how can I help you today?" Katie said. Then she noticed me and asked me "What is your name? I never seen a pup like you around here before." "Hi." I said "My name is Knight and I am new around here and I was wondering if you give me a bath, please?" Katie said "Sure. I will go get the bath ready. Hope you are not afraid of water like Rocky is." That brought a question to my mind and asked Katie "Who is Rocky?" Katie forgot that I was new to Adventure Bay and explained to me who Rocky is. "Rocky is the PAW Patrol's Recycling Pup and is the only pup on the team who is afraid of the water." She said. Once again, another question popped in my head and so I asked "who is the PAW Patrol?" She looked at me in surprise as if I didn't know who the PAW Patrol were, when in reality, I didn't. She then quickly explained who the PAW Patrol was. "Let's see, who is the PAW Patrol? They are the rescue team of pups that protect this fine city. Their leader is Ryder, who is the one who tells the pups what to do. Then there is Chase, who is the police and super spy pup, and acts second-in-command to Ryder. Then we have Marshall, the fire and EMT pup, is clumsy at times and funny. After Marshall, we have Skye, who is the aviation pup, and was the only girl on the team before Everest joined. Then we have Rocky, who I already told you about. Then we have Rubble, who is the construction pup and is the youngest of the group. Then we have Zuma, who is the water rescue pup and has a slight speech impediment where he can't pronounce his r's correctly. Then finally, we have Everest, who is the snow and mountain rescue pup and lives up on Jake's Mountain with Jake." After listening her explain who the PAW Patrol was, I finally began to understand why this town seem to me to be so friendly. After she was done explaining to me, she finished my bath and I was on my way back to walk.

After Katie's, I continued walking around Adventure Bay when suddenly I ran into the one pup that I wanted to never see again in my life. I could recognize him from a mile away. It was a male German Shepherd that have light blue eyes and a black fur coat with a light brown color on his belly and paws. His name was Xeno, and he was my ex-mate, or what you humans would call a boyfriend. Anyway, I should probably tell my backstory and how I met Xeno.

 **(Knight's backstory will be written like** _ **this**_ **)**

 _It was a couple years ago, in a town called Greensburg Island_ **(not a real town it is a town that I made up for the purpose of this story)** _, and I was enjoying life because I had a wonderful family and owners. I was taking my evening walk as usual and I was approached by Sergeant John Sanchez of the army and he asked me if I would like to join the military. I immediately said yes because it has always been a dream of mine to join the army ever since I was a pup. I then told my owner, Ryan, about what had happened on my walk. I thought that when I told him I would be joining the military he would be mad at me, but to my very big surprise he actually supported me going into the army and told me why. He said "Knight, you always told me that you have been wanting to join the army for a couple of months now and I told you to go for it when you thought you were ready." He then said "Take care, buddy, I will miss you."_

 _A couple of months later, while in the military, I met this handsome male German Shepherd named Xeno and needless to say I instantly fell in love with him. In case you are wondering, I am actually bisexual. Anyway, we started dating a couple weeks later and it was then that he asked me if I wanted to be his mate and I said yes because I actually felt the same way about him that he feels about me. Then shit hit the fan a year later as his owner, who was actually Sgt. Sanchez, was killed during a midnight raid by the enemy. Fearing for the safety of my life, I ran away from the camp. A couple hours later, I returned to the camp to find a heartbroken Xeno near the tent where me, Xeno, and Sgt. Sanchez slept. I asked him what was wrong and needless to say there was a lot of shouting and yelling and cussing involved. The last words I heard from Xeno was that it was my fucking fault that Sgt. Sanchez was dead and I should have protected him. After that, me and him broke up and I never wanted to see him again for as long as I live. To this day, my military experience helps me to become a tech/weapons expert._

 **(End Knight's backstory)**

 _Xeno's POV_

As I was walking towards the Pup Park, my eyes narrowed as I spotted the one pup that I hated with so much passion because of what happened when we were in the military together. Getting closer to him, I confirmed that this pup was exactly the same pup that I knew in the military. Oh, he is going to suffer so much. "Knight!" I yelled. "You motherfucker. I can't believe that you are still alive. Well, no matter, I'm am going to make you pay for what you did in the military. You still like males, huh, Knighty-boy." I teased him. After verbally abusing Knight for hours, I smirked to see Knight running away with tears in his eyes like some kind of a crybaby.

 **(Quick little side note here- since Xeno's backstory is more or less the same as Knight's, I will not include it here. One small difference is that Xeno was a tracking/intelligence gathering expert.)**

 _Knight's POV_

" _Damn that German Shepherd!"_ I thought bitterly in my head as I was running away with tears in my eyes. _"Why does he have to be so mean to me?"_

 _No One's POV_

A day after the incident with Xeno, Knight was hiding inside the alleyway, crying his green eyes out, never noticing that there was a pup that was walking towards Adventure Bay looking for a friend.

 **A/N: And there we have it folks this is the second chapter of this story and damn this chapter took a long time to write. Anyway from the third chapter on, there will be a new character joining this story and doesn't belong to me. Anyway, I will tell you more about the character next chapter. SgtJay out.**


	3. A Group of Friends

**A/N: hey guys SgtJay here bringing you the third chapter of Knight's Problem. Now last chapter, I told you guys that there was going to be a new character joining in this story. The new character is named Rose and I don't own her. She is owned by LPP and her lines are done by LPP. Again I don't own the PAW Patrol or its characters. SgtJay out.**

Chapter Three: A Group of Friends, Official PAW Patrol Member, and A New Mate

A pup was walking along a road by herself like she had been for the past 2 days with no food left she saw a sign "welcome to Adventure bay o my, a town thank god they will have food" the pup started running towards the town and soon came to a big white building called city hall.

Rose, a white golden retriever, reached city hall and was greeted by none other then Mayor Goodway herself. "Hey, who are you? I haven't see a pup like you before. What's your name, pup?"

Rose sighed "I'm just a no body looking for something that isn't real" Rose lowered her head and walked away from the lady.

Rose thought to herself "I'm never going to find what I'm looking never ever dam world I hate you so much why can't something great happen to me?" while walking around the town.

Rose kept walking down the street tears falling from her eyes as she walked by an alleyway and kept on walking "wow this town is so nice maybe I will just stay here find a place near the water" Rose started walking towards a bridge.

Meanwhile, in the alleyway, Knight noticed that Rose was crying and thought to himself " _I must go see what is wrong with her. She really is beautiful._ "

Rose kept walking to the bridge as she got to it she saw a path leading down under the bridge "may as well go find a place to lay down"

Rose took the path and ended up under the bridge where she lied down on a high up rock just under the bridge.

Then Knight saw her go down the path and followed her down and then decided to introduce himself to her. "Hi. My name's Knight and I noticed that you were crying. So can you tell me what's wrong? Oh and what's your name?"

Rose looked at the pup who was talking to her "don't worry it's nothing to worry about please just leave me alone"

Rose got up and started walking towards the beach and in her mind she thought "mmmmm he was kind of cute I guess"

Then Knight yelled "Wait! Don't go, please. I been wanting to have a friend since I'm alone."

Rose then disappeared appeared in front of the pup kissed him on the muzzle the disappeared again.

Knight was slightly shocked at what just happened, but was satisfied and thought to himself "Wow. That was totally unexpected and I think I'm in love with her."

Rose was now on the beach looking at the waves roll onto the beach and wet her paws "I bet that shocked him" she giggled.

Knight just stood there and sighed "maybe I should tell her how I feel about her or maybe not."

Rose was spying on the pup from behind a rock as she thought to herself "Maybe he is the one i know i have feelings for him but should i tell him what if he hates me o god".

Then with his mind made up, Knight went to go find Rose to tell her how he feels about her, not knowing that she was just behind a rock, and said to himself "I know I have feelings for her, but I don't know if she likes me back. I think I love her and I just met her today. Oh I hope she likes me."

Rose heard what the pup had just said and quickly turned herself invisible so that the pup wouldn't see her and thought to herself "So he does like me o my god what am i going to do what to do what to do o i don't know".

Knight turns around to look at the rock because he heard something but decided it was nothing and continued on his way to the lookout tower where he knew the PAW Patrol lived.

Rose just stood there before following the pup close behind him and thinking "I should tell him i should i should" Rose tried not to make her walking to loud but it was hard.

At the sound of pawsteps following behind him, Knight quickly turned around and thought something was following him.

He stopped and said to himself "I wanted to tell Rose something. I think she is the prettiest pup I have ever seen and I think that I am in love with her even though I just met her"

Rose disappeared from behind him after hearing the pup say what he did she appeared in a cave on the beach "O god that was the best thing anyone has ever said about me i need some time to think about stuff i will just rest here in this cave"

Rose lied down on the sand.

After that Knight decided that it was time for him to go meet the PAW Patrol after hearing so much about them. He walked up to the lookout tower.

Chase was in the yard playing with the rest of the pups and Ryder when he noticed a pup walked up to the tower. "Ryder, sir. There is an unknown pup walking up to the lookout tower. Should we stop him?" Chase asked.

Ryder replied "Hey, I know that pup. His name is Knight. I met him a couple of days ago. So the answer's no Chase." He then motioned Knight over to him.

Knight ran to Ryder to greet him. "Hey Ryder, good to see you again. Is this the Paw Patrol that I heard about?"

Ryder replied to him "Yes this is the Paw Patrol and I guessing Katie told you about us."

Knight simply said "yes, Ryder she did."

Ryder then said "Pups come meet Knight."

Rubble was the first one to meet Knight and said "Hi, I'm Rubble, the construction pup"

This continued for a while. Then there was only Zuma and Marshall left. Zuma walks up to Knight and says "Hi, I'm Zuma, the PAW Pawtol water wescue pup."

And then Marshall says to Knight "Hi, I'm Marshall, the fire pup."

After a couple hours of playing with the PAW Patrol, Ryder wanted to talk to Knight by himself.

So away from the pups Ryder asked Knight how he came to Adventure Bay. About a couple minutes later Ryder asked Knight "Would you like to become part of the Paw Patrol as our Tech/weapons expert?

At this, Knight was overly excited and said "Yes Ryder I will join." After Knight said the Paw Patrol Pledge, Ryder handed him his pup tag, which is brown with a tablet and gun symbols crossed behind it.

His pup house is a brown jeep with a mounted laser rifle and his pup vest and pup pack were both brown. His pup pack contained spare parts for the laser rifle and had its own laser rifle. He also had a brown helmet that contained night vision googles.

After two hours, he started to worry about Rose and thought to himself "maybe I should go find Rose"

Rose had fallen asleep in the cave. Knight was looking everywhere for Rose but couldn't find her.

Then he spotted a nearby cave that he haven't seen before and thought to himself "Maybe she is in the cave'

He barked to his helmet "Arf! Night Vision Googles"

Rose was sound asleep in the back of the cave she hadn't sleep well for the past week.

Knight, with his night vision googles, spotted the one pup that he was looking for, but noticed that she was fast asleep and so he was feeling tired and feel asleep in the cave.

 **(This next part contains a mating scene. Viewer discretion advised)**

Rose slowly woke up 30 minutes later and noticed that the pup she loved was lying right in right of her "O wow he must of been looking for me and find me when i was asleep his so cute when he is sleeping" Rose said in a soft low voice.

After an hour of sleeping, he woke up to see Rose looking at him and decided now that he found her he wanted to tell her something "Rose, I wanted to tell you something and …" he started to get nervous.

Rose thought "O my i know what his going to tell me so what the hell" Rose didn't let him say anything and instant kissed him on the lips.

Knight was once again was surprised by the sudden kiss but didn't fight it. He then said to her "You already knew, didn't you?"

Rose nodded and kissed him more.

Knight then told her "I wanted to ask you, would you be my mate?"

Rose broke the kiss "What really you want me to become your mate?"

Knight said "Yes, because I love you."

Rose "But to become mates you have to mate with me."

Knight simply replied with a long and passionate kiss.

Rose thought to herself "Am i ready for mating to be mated with means o yer that should be fine" Rose kissed back and pushed her tongue into Knights mouth.

Knight then pinned Rose down with her paws up in the air and started kissing her neck and asked her "are you ready to mate, Rose?"

Rose looked at Knight "You know after we mate i'm going to get pregnant and have pups right"?

Knight replied "Yeah i know that. I want to start a family with you."

Rose "Ok then let's do it" Rose readied herself for when Knight started.

Knight turned Rose over to her belly and began to mount her. He started thrusting in and out in and out while moaning her name "Roosssee!" He began to go faster.

Rose felt pain as soon as Knight started thrusting in and out of her vagina "Oooooo Knight that hurts a lot".

Knight said " are you ok do you want me to go slower?"

Rose had tears running down her face "pull out for a minute please"

Knight said "ok love anything for you" and pulls out

Rose "Ok now enter again but go slowly and softly please".

Knight "ok I will" and enters slowly and softly "and let me know if you want me to go faster ok love"

Rose moaned "O Knight oooo that a lot better yes go a bit faster" Rose this time got amazing feeling.

Knight smirked "ok love I will go faster for you" and started going faster.

Rose moaned loudly "O Knight Yes that's it yes i love you also you sexy pup".

As he continued thrusting in and out of Rose, he moaned "I love you so much, Rose." As he continued thrusting in and out of Rose, he moaned "I love you so much, Rose."

Rose moaned every time Knight thrusted in to her vagina "O knight I love you as well please keep going you feel so great inside me"

Knight replied "I don't know how much longer I can last love"

Rose was panting "Just do your best Knight i'm loving this"

Knight was breathing hard "Thanks, Rose. i-I-I think i'm getting close to climaxing soon" as he kept going faster and harder with each thrust into her.

Rose moaned louder and louder with each thrust "O KNIGHT FUCK YES"!

With one final hard thrust, Knight came hard into Rose "Oooh that felt so good Rose."

Rose was panting very heavily now as she felt something warm enter her vagina "O Knight that was amazing i loved it so much".

Knight replied with a smile on his face " yeah it was. Im glad you enjoyed it my mate."

Rose moaned "Indeed i loved it my mate i think i should rest now that made me very tried".

Knight said "Yes, my love you should rest" and then he realized what time it was. "oh shit I forgot I was supposed back at the lookout by nine pm."

Rose "Ok my mate when will i see you again"?

Wait" said Knight "let me call Ryder and see if I can bring you back to the lookout and maybe get you to join the team."

Rose looked at Knight "Don't worry about that tonight i will see you tomorrw my mate".

Knight sighed "Ok my mate I'll see you tomorrow sleep tight love." Rose fell asleep. Knight gives Rose a pup tag like his except only he can call her and no one else can.

He then walks back to his Jeep to return back to the lookout and sighed "Ryder's gonna be so angry when i get back."

 **A/N: Wow! That was kinda long chapter. But enough of that. This brings us to the end of the third chapter of Knight's problem. I am probably just going to make this story about seven chapters long. Please read and review. Thank you. SgtJay out.**


	4. The Return of Xeno

**A/N: Hey guys. SgtJay here bringing you the fourth chapter of Knight's Problem. Now, don't worry Xeno will be making an appearance again in this chapter. Now I will warn you guys ahead of time, the first fight scene is going to be bloody and will contain some cussing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. SgtJay out.**

Chapter 4: The Return of Xeno

Knight was driving his Jeep back to the lookout tower from the cave on the beach when suddenly he got a call from Ryder.

Ryder: "Knight where are you? You were supposed to be back two hours ago."

Knight: "Sorry, Ryder. I was down at the beach and lost track of time. I am on my way back though, Ryder."

Ryder: "Ok, Knight. Drive safely. Ryder out."

30 minutes later, Knight appeared at the lookout tower. Ryder called Knight over to him.

Knight said "Yes, Ryder?" with a slight whimper in his voice.

Ryder said "Its ok Knight. I'm not mad, I was just worried about you was all. I'm just glad you are home safe and sound."

Knight: "Wait Ryder. I have something to ask you."

Ryder turned around "You can ask me in the morning when you wake up again."

 _The Next Morning_

Knight was already awake, even before Chase was even up. He noticed that Ryder was already awake and was starting to serve breakfast. He said "Ryder, can I ask you something?"

Ryder said "Go ahead, Knight. What is it?"

Knight was getting nervous and decided to go ahead and ask it. "Well, I wanted to know if my mate can join the Paw Patrol?"

Ryder asked "Who is your mate, Knight?"

Knight replied "Her name is Rose. Ryder sir."

Ryder thought about it for a moment. Then, finally he said "Yes Knight. Rose can join the Paw Patrol."

Knight had just finished asking Ryder if Rose could join the Paw Patrol and wanted to tell Rose the good news. He called Rose on her tag "Hey love. I have some great news to tell you."

Rose was already awake but feeling very sick as she heard Knight's voice she went over to the tag and in a weak voice "Yes my love"?

Knight noticed the weak voice but decided to ask her after he told her the news " Ryder said that you can join the Paw Patrol if you wanted to and what's wrong, my mate?"

Rose smiled "That's great my love and i don't feel well today at all"

Knight smile dropped after hearing that his mate was doing too well. "Anyway, was that a yes to joining, Rose? I will come pick you up and take you over to Katie's."

Rose "O...k then my love" the call went dead"

Knight thought to himself "oh shit not good" and drove all the way to the cave to find that his mate was passed out on the floor. He puts the tag around her neck and drove off to Katie's. During the drive, Knight had told Ryder what had happened and that he was off to Katie's and for Ryder not to worry about.

After a couples of minutes, they arrived at Katie's. Katie greeted Knight "Hey Knight. Nice to see you again and you are part of the Paw Patrol. And who is your friend?"

Knight simply said "Katie, this is Rose, my mate. I found her passed out this morning and was wondering if you could see what is wrong with her."

Katie said "ok I will. Just set her on table please." Knight carefully places Rose on the table and a couple minutes later, Katie comes out with some news for Knight.

Knight sat up when he saw Katie walk in. "how is she Katie?"

Katie replied "She is fine but this may come as a shock to you. Rose is pregnant with four pups. However, I cannot tell you which gender they are until at least three weeks into her pregnancy."

Knight was beyond excited "Yay. I gonna be a dad to four pups. Can I take her back to the lookout with me? I'll let her sleep in my pup house."

Katie said "Alright."

Knight took Rose off the table and put her in the back of his Jeep and drove back to the lookout.

On the way to the lookout Rose slowly started to open her eyes and moaned "K...Knight" a weak voice said

Knight looked at his mate and could barely keep the smile off his face as he asked "Are you ok, Rose? Because you know I am here for you

Rose could barely keep her eyes open "I still feel very sick and yes i know your here for me my love".

Knight was thinking to himself "Should I tell her that she's pregnant with four pups yet?"

Rose "I think i need to rest a lot"

Knight, in his mind, say "fuck it I'll tell her" and said to Rose "Yes you will need a lot of rest my love because when I brought you to Katie's, I found out that you... " Knight started getting nervous

Rose looked at knight "What is it my love"?

Knight sighed "You are pregnant with four pups, my love"

Rose's mouth dropped "Really i'm pregnant with four pups inside me that's great" Rose said in a soft weak voice.

Knight "Yes my love. We are going to be parents. Did you want to join the paw patrol?

Rose "I can't wait to become a mum and as for the paw patrol i don't know right now my love will they even let a pregnant pup on the team"?

Knight "Well, they probably will love. Do you want me to call Ryder and find out?"

Rose had closed her eyes and just nodded at Knight.

Knight smiled at Rose "Ok my love I will. I'll let you know when I am done. Oh actually I just talk to Ryder because we are already at the lookout tower love." Knight put Rose down gently and transformed his jeep into his pup house and laid Rose down in his pup house.

Rose was half asleep when Knight put her into his puphouse.

Knight said to his mate "I will be right back love."

So then Knight goes to ask Ryder if Rose being pregnant would stop her from being able to join and to which Ryder had said "no she can still join."

Rose was just lying on Knight's pups house when she heard voices coming towards her she kept her eyes closed.

After a couple of minutes, Knight returned to his pup house to see Rose sleeping "Hey Rose, Im back love. Ryder said it is ok for you to still join."

Rose opened her eyes to see Knight standing in front of her "That's great my love".

Knight smiled "so you'll join?"

Rose "I think i will"

Knight "that's great but I think Ryder wants to see you in action first."

Rose signed "O ok"

Knight was about to say something but then his puptag beeped "Paw Patrol to the Lookout" Knight sighed "Gotta go help Ryder, love. Do you want to come or stay here?"

Rose got up "I will come but I'm not walking" Rose touched Knight and suddenly they both were at the top of the lookout

Knight was shocked "how do you that/"

Rose smiled "I can't tell you that"

Knight sighed "Ok love"

At the top of the lookout Ryder was waiting for the rest of Paw patrol to show up and then noticed that Knight and his mate Rose has just appeared in front of him and decided to introduce himself to Rose "Hi, I'm Ryder leader of the PAW Patrol. You must be Rose, if i'm not mistaken."

Rose nodded "yes I am nice to meet you Ryder" Rose said in a weak voice

 _A minute later_

Then Ryder gives out an order to Knight "Knight, I am going to need you to go with chase and stop this bank robbery. Rose you are more than welcome to go with him. Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll."

Rose "sure I will let's go Knight"

Knight "Follow me love."

Knight got into his Jeep with his mate in the back seat and followed Chase and Ryder to the bank. Along the ride Knight said "Rose, I'm scared of what might happen at the bank because the robber looked like Xeno."

Rose looked at Knight "Don't worry everything will be ok my love".

Knight looked at Rose before following Chase into the bank and whispered "I love you Rose."

Rose just lied down in the jeep because she still was feeling sick and whispered to herself "Please be safe my love".

In the bank, Chase and Knight both had their weapons out. Chase has his M1911 pistol custom made for a dog to use and Knight had out his laser rifle.

"Chase" Knight said "I need you to get the people out of here. I will deal with the robber."

"Chase is on the case. Oh and Knight be careful please." Chase said.

Knight replied "Don't worry Chase. I will be fine." And with that set off to find the robber.

Little did Knight know, the robber was none other than his ex-mate Xeno. A few moments later, Knight saw that the robber had already went outside and walked outside to face the robber.

Knight "Xeno, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Xeno "what does it look like, idiot? I'm robbing the city's bank and there is nothing you can do about it, Knight." *laughs evilly*

Knight "Oh yeah that is where you are wrong Xeno." He lunged at Xeno.

Xeno punched Knight in the jaw, dropping Knight to the floor. "You messed with the wrong pup, Knight" Xeno went for Knight and scratched the side of Knight

After a couple of minutes of fighting, both Knight and Xeno were covered in blood and there was blood all over the floor they been fighting.

Knight said panting "Xeno you will not win this fight so just give up already, you fucker."

Xeno, heavily panting, replied "No Knight, I don't give up easily. So fuck you Knight."

A few more minute passed as both pups kept fighting each other. Eventually, Knight fell down on the ground.

Knight "You fucker Xeno. You will regret this." he said with weak voice before passing out in a pool of blood.

Rose appeared in front of Knight "Knight are you alright Knight"? Rose turned around and saw a pup

Xeno looked at Knight and then moved in for the final blow "Now you will die Knight for what you put me through in the military sorry old mate."

Rose stood between Knight and the other pup "I won't let you hurt my mate"!

Xeno laughed at Rose "Your mate? Ha. Knight can do better then you, you ugly bitch." Xeno, after saying that, walked away.

Rose laughed "Like what you what a joke your more fucked up then a tea pot and watermelon" Rose yelled out to the pup walking away

Knight was beginning to stir.

Rose then ran to Knights side and looked at him "Knight you ok my mate" Rose said as she licked his face.

Knight said in a very weak voice "No, I'm very hurt can you tell Ryder I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Xeno. I love you." Knight then stopped moving.

Rose "O no you don't you are so not dying on me Knight" Rose put her paws on Knight and healed him.

Knight feel a curious sensation as his body started to heal all of his wounds and was able to stand up. "What just happened, Rose? How I am already healed?"

Rose was panting heavily "I Healed you my mate" Rose fell to the ground.

Knight got up and walked over to Rose and helped her up "We'll get that fucker Xeno if it is the last thing we do. Thanks Rose. And why couldn't you tell me you had powers all this time?"

Rose still was panting heavily "because i didn't want you to hate me".

Knight was shocked " Hate you? How can I hate my own mate? I love you too much to care if you had powers or not."

Rose smiled "Thank you".

Knight smiled back "Your welcome love"

Rose "could you carry me back to your jeep please?

Knight replied with a kiss to Rose's muzzle. Rose kissed back.

Knight put Rose on his back and carried her to the Jeep. Rose just smiled.

Knight drove back to the lookout and brought Rose with him to talk to Ryder what happened with Xeno and to tell him who Xeno really was.

Rose "Are you sure Ryder will understand that i have powers"

Knight " Yes love he will understand and plus he was there when the whole thing happened"

Rose sighed "Ok then let's do it".

Knight motioned Ryder over to him. Ryder came over and said "Yes Knight. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Knight sighed "I couldn't stop Xeno and I almost died when I fought him. Xeno was my ex-mate before I knew the Paw patrol and the only reason I am still alive is because Rose healed me. You are not going to believe this but Rose has powers. Ryder."

Rose looked at Ryder and was worried about what he was going to say.

Ryder looked at Knight and said "I believe you Knight. and thank you Rose for keeping Knight alive"

Rose smiled "I wouldn't let the father of the pups inside me die so easily" Rose licked Knight then chucked up on the ground "Sorry"

Knight laughed "That's ok love."

Rose "I think i may just go rest in your pup house my love I'm not feeling well at all"

Knight "Rose wait we still have to ask Ryder if you can the paw Patrol as the power pup."

Rose nodded and waited.

Knight then asked " Ryder, will you let Rose become part of the paw patrol as our power pup?"

Rose was worried about what he would say.

Ryder" Yes knight she can be our power pup and plus I don't want you two to be separated from each other."

Rose like this idea when suddenly she chucked up all over Knight.

Knight was shocked "Rose, are you ok."

Rose shook her head "No i have sick all day rememeber"

Knight say embarrassed "Oh right and in two weeks we need to go back to Katie's to find out the gender of our pups"

Rose chucked up again this time on the ground "Ok"

 **A/N: Wow. Another long chapter. Sorry for the wait guys. Anyway, this story is only going to be seven chapters long. Once again, Rose's lines are done by LPP. That is all for now and this brings us to the end of the fourth chapter of Knight's problem. SgtJay out.**


	5. Rose's Revenge

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing you the fifth chapter of Knight's Problem. This chapter will contain the second fight scene and once again it is going to be bloody. As I said in the summary, this fanfic was going to contain graphic fight scenes. Once again, I do not own Rose or do her lines. She is owned by LPP. I own only my OC's Knight and Xeno. One last thing, I have a twist for you guys near the end. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Rose's Revenge

Two weeks later, Knight was driving Rose over to Katie's for her ultrasound " I wonder how many boys and girls we are going to have" Knight said to Rose

Rose had been having morning sickness a lot for the past two weeks as she looked at knight "I don't know but I hope it's 2 each that would be good"

Knight sighed "I hope so love. We'll talk names when we find out how many of each."

Rose nodded at knight as she chucked up over the side onto the road

Knight joked "Hey, watch the jeep. I just got it washed today."

Rose looked at knight she was not laughing

Knight whimpered "Sorry love."

Rose just licked the back of his head "it's ok my love"

Knight smiled " okay love we should be at Katie's soon

Rose nodded and lied down in the back of the jeep

Knight went inside Katie's with his mate and said to Katie "We are here Katie for Rose's ultrasound"

Katie "Ok Rose come over here and lay on your back please"

Rose looked like she was half off the world with the little sleep she had been getting and not being able to keep food in but she did as she was told went to were Katie said and lied on her back

Katie "Ok Rose this might be a little cold ok"

Rose nodded

Katie "Let's see here. Ok Rose you are going to have two boy pups and two girl pups."

Rose smiled "that's great"

Knight was over excited as he heard the news. "wow that's great Katie. It's what we wanted."

Rose nodded as she then fell asleep on the table

Knight thought to himself "aww she's cute when she's asleep. Maybe when she wakes up we will discuss names for our pups"

Knight picked up Rose off of the table and put her on his back. Knight carried her to his Jeep and put her down gently in the back. He jumped in the front seat and started to drive back to the lookout

Rose slowly opened up her eyes "o dam I fell asleep again didn't I"?

Knight "yes my love. You feel asleep again. Anyway do you want to go over names for our pups?"

Rose looked at Knight "sure ok so we have to come up with two girl names and two boy names and I'm sorry if I fell asleep again I'm just so tried"

Knight "That's ok love. Anyway for the boys how about Knight Jr and Noah

Rose nodded "ok then they sound good what about girl names"?

Knight replied "How about Snow and Star"

Rose chucked up over the side "they sound great"

Knight "You like the names for our pups, Rose. Do you have any particular names you like?"

Rose "I like them all"

Knight smiled "ok love then those will be the names for our pups. Oh and I think Katie would want you back in like another three weeks to check on the pups"

Rose "but that's when they are due isn't it"?

Knight replied "Maybe. I dont know Rose, my love."

Rose just lied down in the back of the jeep "ok then"

Knight "Do you want to lie..." he didn't finish as his puptag beeped "Paw Patrol to the lookout." "Dammit Ryder needs us Rose."

Rose nodded "we better go see what's up"

Knight " go." He drove back to the lookout. A couple minutes later the Paw Patrol was waiting for Ryder to tell them what was happening.

Ryder "Ok pups we have another emergency on our hands. Mr Porter just called me saying that he was robbed."

Knight gasped "Oh no is he ok Ryder"

Rose just lied down at the end of the line next to knight "do you know who did it"?

Ryder "No. We dont. but don't worry Knight. Mr. Porter is ok but we need to find the robber and fast. Knight, I need your jeep and your pup pack's laser rifle just in case the robber is armed. Chase I need you to go with Knight to help him. Rose, I need you to go with Knight in case Knight get hurt again."

Knight say sadly "I have a suspicion about who it is Ryder. I think it is Xeno again."

Rose nodded to Ryder "ok"

Ryder "I hope that it is not Knight. Anyway Paw patrol is on a roll"

Knight went to the slide and turned to Rose "Coming, love?"

Rose nodded and followed Knight.

A few minutes later, Knight was following Ryder and Chase to Mr. Porter's restaurant. When he got out of the jeep, he was suddenly tackled by a black and brown blur and was knocked out on the floor. Xeno laughed evilly.

Rose suddenly tackled Xeno

Xeno, as he fell to the ground, growled "what the hell? Who did that? Nobody tackles me"

Rose looked at Xeno "you fucking bitch how dare you attack my mate again"

Xeno looked at Rose "You?! You bitch, Knight needs to die for what he did to me and Sgt. Sanchez."

Rose was pissed "I don't care his my mate now and I will protect him"

Xeno lunged at Rose "Knight doesn't deserve to live. He abandoned me and my owner while our camp was under attack because he feared for his life. He swore to Protect Sgt. Sanchez. he will abandon you the moment he can."

Rose "he would never do that to me"

Knight got up and jumped in front of Rose taking the lunge from Xeno, causing him to bleed from his side. "I'll never abandon Rose, not now she needs me." and passed out again

Rose used her powers and threw Xeno into a wall very hard

Xeno was beyond angry now. "Ow! you bitch. oh you are so dead!" He lunged at Rose, claws out and connected with Rose's muzzle making her bleed.

Rose laughed at Xeno "is that all you got bitch god I have fought with birds who can hit stronger then that" rose picked Xeno up lifted him into the air and smashed him into the ground 4 times very hard "being it you fucking bitch I will murder you"!

Xeno bleeding heavily now ran at Rose and pinned her down and began hitting her hard on her face and sides "Bring it on bitch."

Rose used her powers to increase her strength and using her front right paw broke free and punched Xeno braking her ribs and front left leg "even if I'm pregnant I can still kick ass"

Xeno thought to himself "I can't continue this but I have to" He looked at Knight seeing that Knight was laying in a pool of blood and was close to death. He turned his attention back to Rose. "You might want to look at your mate Rose. he looks like he is about to die."

"R..o..s.e..." a weak voice called out and then faded away as Knight's body was stilling

Rose looked at knight "I won't let him die" rose ran over to knight "stay with me Knight"

Knight was trying to stay awake and said to Rose "I'm sorry love, take my pup pack and use against it Xeno... I... love..." Knight's voice completely went quiet and never noticed that Xeno had taken his pup pack until he heard a laser shot from his rifle and it hit rose in the side. Knight's eyes closed completely.

Rose felt massive pain in her side as she turned to Xeno and shot him with lightning out of her front right paws then used her powers to teleport Xeno away as she healed Knight just enough that he would live "I don't think I will" Rose passed out next to her mate and had a weak pulse as she kept losing blood.

Knight woke up to find that Rose was losing a lot of blood. He called Ryder over "Get Marshall out here now Ryder. Rose needs medical attention. I 'll stop her bleeding."

A couple minutes later Marshall had wrapped both Knight and Rose up.

Rose was still knocked out and not moving.

Knight looked at the area where Rose was shot and grimaced at the sight of her burnt fur where it hit. He thought to himself "You fucker Xeno. You will pay for hurting my mate and you will not live."

Knight picked up Rose and put her in Marshall's ambulance and told him to take her to Katie's.

Knight passed out from the pain from his injuries.

Rose was still knocked out and her pulse was getting weaker and weaker.

Meanwhile at Katie's, Knight has just woken up to find out his mate is getting weaker and weaker.

Knight then noticed that his paws began glowing and placing his paws on her and began healing her while saying "Rose i won't lose you and my pups. please be ok my mate."

Roses pulse began to get stronger.

Knight thought to himself "HOW the hell did I get powers?" Knight noticed that the pulse om his mate getting stronger and didn't stop healing her until she was fully healed "You will be ok my mate. Here I will give you some of my strength."

Rose kept getting stronger.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Knight stopped transferring some of his power into Rose and passed out.

Rose woke up her eye glowing "I got the power"

Knight was still passed out on the floor.

Rose healed Knight fully.

Knight "Thanks, Rose. I can't believe it. I somehow gotten powers."

Rose "it happened when we mated"

Knight was shocked "Really? then why haven't they shown up until now? Does that mean our pups will have powers too."

Rose "that's a very good question most likely yes"

Knight "Now that we have powers we have to team up against Xeno and finally kill him. I think that we are out of options now. I'm sure Ryder will understand."

Rose looked at Knight "no he is mine I will kill him for trying to kill me and our pups"

Knight whimpered "Ok love. if that want you want. I still want to fight him first though."

Rose "fine but he will die by my paws"

Knight agreed "Yes love. I will let you have him after I'm done with him."

Rose nodded

Knight was looking like something was bothering him.

Rose suddenly had a massive pain in her belly but she didn't show it.

Knight thought to himself "What if Ryder doesn't understand that I have powers now? What is going to happen to me then?" His ears drooped at the thought of Ryder not accepting him having powers also. He sighed.

Suddenly the pain got too much for Rose and yelped out loudly in pain "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRR"!

Knight teleported to Rose and asked "What's wrong love?"

A large pool of water and blood was on the floor behind Rose.

Knight noticed this and called Katie "Katie come quickly I need you. Her water just broke."

 **A/N: This ends chapter five of Knight's Problem. Did you guys like the little surprise I put in the chapter. Who would have thought that Knight would have powers? Anyway this chapter was shorter than the last one. Chapter four is the longest chapter so far, but we'll see what happens. Anyway, watch out for chapter six. SgtJay out.**


	6. New Life and Proposal

**A/N: hey guys SgtJay here bringing you the sixth chapter of Knight's Problem. We are getting closer to the end of the story as the next chapter is the last chapter of this story. Once again, I would like to thank LPP for doing Rose's and for doing this story with me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6: New Life and Proposal

Katie "Oh my. Bring Rose over here Knight" Knight "Yes Katie." Knight picks up Rose very carefully and teleports then to the table.

Rose was panting very heavily "O GOD I CAN FEEL ONE COMING AAAAAARRRRRRR IT HURTS SO MUCH"!

Knight was holding Rose's paw and said "it's ok love. I'm right here. You can do this"

Rose screamed out in pain.

Katie" Come on Rose push. Knight continue holding her paw." Knight did as Katie said.

Rose tried to push but couldn't "somethings wrong i can't push".

Knight then scanned Rose's body and found that blood was blocking the canal. Using his powers, he cleared it. "There. Try now love"

Rose tried to push again "AAAARRRRRRRR GOD THIS HURTS SO MUCH".

Knight said " Keep pushing love. Your nearly there for the first one"

Rose gave a massive push which spilt her vagina as the first pup was nearly their

Katie " Come on Rose, the first pups nearly out. Give one more good push." Knight waited with anticipation.

Rose "I feel so weak i don't know if i can do it but i will try" Rose tried to push but nothing happened as blood came out of roses vagina

Knight was worried for his mate and his pups "here love let me give some power" and his paw started to glow transferring some power into Rose. "There you go try once more please. You can do it."

Rose "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR" Rose gave one more push

Katie was holding the first pup which was the first boy. "First one's out. Did you guys come up with names? Anyway let's get the rest out. Keep pushing Rose." Knight put the first pup down gently on a towel.

Rose pushed again screaming in pain.

Knight "Love you can do it only three more to go"

Rose looked at Knight "You have no idea how painful this is" Rose screamed again as she pushed again

Knight's face saddened at that "I know i don't but I'm here for ya"

Rose screamed out loudly in pain as she gave another big push the second pup was nearly out.

Knight "come on love one more push and the second ones out"

Rose screamed more as she used all her strength for another push as the second pup came out.

Katie grabbed the second pup, which was the first girl, and gave her to Knight to put on the second towel. Knight put the second one down gently on the second towel.

Knight "only two more love"

Rose was weak and tried "I can't go on so weak and tried".

Tears fell from Rose's face.

Knight wiped the tears off Roses face "don't cry love. You can go on, even if I have to keep giving you more power"

Knight placed his paws on Rose and started giving some more energy.

Rose pushed Knight away "Don't keep giving me power their is a cost to using and giving power" Rose screamed as she pushed again

Knight whimpered "sorry love, I'm still new to this whole power thing" Then teleported to the cave.

Rose pushed again and again as the third pups head came out

Knight thought to himself "I am a such a failure. Twice now I couldn't defeat Xeno."

Katie "keep pushing Rose it's nearly out"

Rose pushed again as the pup came out "o god this fucking hurts so much"

Katie "got it now Knight put the third one on the ... Where's Knight" She didn't know that Knight teleported away to be by himself.

"K...K...Katie i cant go on" a weak voice said as Rose passed out her pulse very weak.

Knight instantly teleported to see that Rose's pulse was weak.

blood was coming out of her vagina very fast.

Knight "no come one Rose, stay with me. You can do it please get our last girl out."

The last pup suddenly came out of Rose

Knight grabbed his last pup and set her down gently. Then he healed Rose fully but passed out right after.

Rose stayed passed out.

A couple minutes later Knight came to.

Rose was fast asleep. Her power was low and she was weak and tried.

Knight "sleep tight my love I will tell Katie the names of our pups." Then he turned to Katie "the boys are Knight Jr and Noah. The girls are snow and Star.

Knight then fell asleep again.

The four pups started feeding off of Rose's tits.

A couple hours later, Knight woke up and teleported himself to the lookout to tell Ryder that his pups were born and that they will be coming to the lookout later on, and then told Ryder that he also had powers, and then teleported to the cave where he can be alone to his thoughts. He sighed "What if Xeno was right? Maybe I am a failure. Maybe I don't deserve Rose. I made her mad when all I was trying to do was help her. Maybe I should just die."

Rose heard what Knight was saying and used her powers to talk to him "Knight my mate i only told you to stop giving me power because the cost is to high"

Knight used his powers to talk to Rose "you're not mad at me? What do you mean the cost is too high, my mate?"

Rose "No my love not at all you don't know the cost of giving power but every time you do it reduces your life by 1 week each time you use or give powers."

Knight was shocked to hear this "Really. I'm sorry love I was just trying to help was all but now I know. But I can't stop thinking that I am a failure because I failed to defeat Xeno."

Rose giggle "don't worry about that he will get what's coming to him my love"

Knight sighed "thanks love but he was right about one thing though. I did run away from the camp when it was under attack. I abandoned him and Sgt. Sanchez and left my sergeant to die and it could've been him as well"

Rose "that's in the past now my love"

Knight "I know but I couldn't stop thinking about it when he brought it up in his fight with you. How are our pups?"

Rose "our pups are fast asleep right now doing very well"

Knight "I will be there soon and oh I told Ryder that we are bringing the pups back to the lookout for everyone to meet them."

Rose "O ok then".

Knight then teleported himself to where his mate was and saw how cute his pups were. "Aww they are so cute when they are asleep just like you are Rose"

Rose was still asleep "Thanks Knight my body is so tried and sore from giving birth i need a lot of rest".

Knight "yes you do my love. I won't leave you alone again. I'm sorry I left I just needed time alone to think"

Rose "it's ok my love"

Knight "I will stay here with you my ..." And fell asleep before he could finish his sentence.

Rose smiled in her sleep.

A few hours later, Knight was starting to wake up.

Rose had her eyes open and was just finishing off a bowl of water as she just lied near the pups

Knight thought to himself "I better get the jeep ready so that we can take the pups home.

Rose looked at Knight to see him awake "evening my love sleep well"?

Knight "yes love it was an enjoyable sleep. Anyway I will be outside if you need me." And went over and kissed Rose for a couple of minutes.

Rose kissed back and pushed her tongue inside Knight's mouth.

Knight accepted her tongue and after a couple of minutes broke the kiss "I will be outside love if you need me. There's something I have to do" Knight started walking outside to where his pup house was. Knight barked at his pup house "Transform to jeep"

Rose just lied down on the floor.

A couple minutes later his pup house was transformed into his jeep and started putting the finishing touches to it so that he could his mate and pups back to the lookout and then he noticed a couple of boxes in his jeep along with a note from Ryder "Knight the first box contains the puppy rings for you and Rose. The second one contains collars for your pups with their own pup tags"

Knight thought to himself "wow thanks Ryder. These rings are great." Taking them out of the box he noticed that the rings have a K and R on them and then he looked at the collars. There was a white one with a pup tag that had a snowflake on it and the letter S, a blue collar that had a tag that had KJ on it, a red collar with a tag with N on it, and the last collar was yellow and had a tag with the letter S on a star. He then brought the boxes into Katie's.

Rose just stayed lying down.

Knight got Rose's attention "hey love wake up."

Rose looked at Knight "I wasn't asleep just resting what that you got their?"

Knight "Gifts from Ryder. I found these boxes in my jeep while I was getting it ready for us to bring the pups home. The second box has our pups' collars with their own pup tags. The blue one is for Knight Jr. The white one is for Snow. The red one is for Noah. And the yellow one is for Star."

Knight "I have a question for you love"

Rose looked at the collars "the pups are way too small for them right now".

Knight then noticed a ps from Ryder "the collars are adjustable so that they can grow with the pups."

Knight was shocked at that.

Rose "I'm sorry Knight but until the pups are 5 weeks i will not let you put collars on them."

Knight sighed "ok Rose" and got down on one knee and asked "Rose will you like to be my mate for life?"

Rose didn't answer she kissed Knight on the lips "We mated and have had pups this means we are together for life so yes i will be your mate for life".

Then Knight opened the first box and showed Rose the puppy rings that Ryder gave him.

Rose "O Knight they look amazing".

Knight "This is why I didn't tell about the first box until I asked you if you will marry me."

Rose smiled.

Knight smiled "I told Ryder that I was going to ask you to marry me when I was gone. And told him about our pups. That is how he got everything ready for us. Oh and I think that Ryder wants us to do the ceremony in a week" Knight added "at the Lookout."

Rose was shocked "A week"?

Knight "Yeah but don't worry Rose. Everything will be taken care of. Ryder did say that it was going to be a surprise. He's taken us off duty for now."

Rose "Sweet I'm in no state to do anything right now anyway".

Knight "Yep my love. That means no rescues for two months."

Rose smiled "sounds about right so i can take care of the pups and feed them when they want it"

Knight "That's the same time for me as well."

Rose smiled "That's great"

Knight "come on love. Let's bring our pups to the lookout and let Ryder and the Paw patrol meet them."

Rose teleported the pups into the back of the jeep with her.

 **A/N: And there you guys have it the sixth chapter of Knight's problem. The next chapter is the final chapter of the story. Sorry about to those who were expecting it to continue after that but you will find out why next chapter. I won't spoil the ending for you guys. Anyway SgtJay out.**


	7. Wedding and the Final Showdown

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing you the final chapter of Knight's Problem. I want to apologize for the long delay as this chapter took several days to write. Now, fair warning as this chapter is going to be pretty long as it is in 4 parts. Yes 4 parts and they will all appear in this one chapter. So I will just let you read this chapter and you will find out the reason why this is the last chapter. As always, I want to thank LPP for doing Rose's lines in this story and for him working with me on this story. SgtJay out.**

Chapter 7: The Wedding and Final Showdown

 _Part One: The Wedding_

Knight teleported himself to the front of the Jeep and began driving back to the lookout "Rose, you probably should get some sleep. I will drive carefully."

Rose didn't need to be told twice "I most likely should shouldn't I" Rose fell asleep in the back of the jeep with the pups.

Knight thought to himself "Aww they are all cute when they are asleep" A couple minutes later, Knight stopped his jeep and got out and carefully picked up Rose and his pups and put them gently on the ground and transformed his jeep into his pup house and put all five into his pup house.

Knight went over to Ryder and told him about the good news. "Ryder, Rose said yes! And your pups are going have to wait to meet my pups because they are sleeping right now." Ryder "Ok Knight."

Suddenly one of the pups started crying which woke them all up and Rose as she went over to it and calmed it down.

Knight heard one of his pups cried and instantly teleported to Rose's side.

Knight asked "what happened Rose? I thought you were all sleeping?'

Rose turned to knight "mmmm star started crying which woke everyone up but I calmed her down now so everything is ok" all the pups started feeding from Rose.

Knight "Ok love and there was something I forgot to mention. When I was gone from Katie's, I also told Ryder that I had powers too and he accepted it."

Rose "that's great to hear my love."

Knight smiled "I know love and anyway since everyone is up I think we should introduce the Paw Patrol to our pups. What do you think love?"

Rose nodded "sure I will teleport everyone out onto the grass area they will be feeding for awhile so" rose teleported herself and the pups onto the grass area while they were still feeding

Rose was now just lying on the grass with the pups feeding.

Knight replied "Ok love I will go get Ryder and the other pups" and went inside the lookout to find Ryder and the Paw Patrol were watching 'Apollo the Super Pup' tv show and Knight sat down watching it with them. After they were done, Knight told the Paw Patrol that if they want to come meet his pups they can.

Knight then teleported on the other side of Rose and told Rose "Hey love, can you tell the others what our pups names are? I am going to sleep for a while."

Rose looked at Knight "really you know them I don't"

Knight sighed "Fine I won't go to sleep until they meet the pups. I am seriously fucking tired though."

Rose "no shit you remember how I told you about the cost of giving power well the cost of using it is it make you really fucking tried"

Knight "sorry love" Then the others came over. Marshall said "Awww. cute pups, Knight. What are their names?" Knight replied "Knight Jr and Noah are the boys. Snow and Star are the girls."

Rose looked very warn out and tried herself everyone could see it just by looking at her.

Skye seeing the pups did a backflip and said "Awww. your pups are the cutest Knight. Maybe when I find my mate, we will have our own cute pups."

Everest smiled looking at Knight's pups "Very cute pups Knight. Wish Marshall would hurry up and get me pregnant so i can have my own pups as well."

Rose looked at the one called Marshall and waved her paw at him the next thing Everest knew was she was being carried away by Marshall into his pup house with a do not enter sign on it as loud moaning could be heard from his pup house. Rose giggled.

Knight looked at Rose and asked "What did you do love" while laughing.

Rose smiled " don't know what your talking about my love at all".

Knight raised an eyebrow "Oh really you don't know. How about the fact that Marshall just decided to take Everest and mate with her just by you waving your paw at him? Maybe that?"

Rose laughed "o my love I just unlocked Marshalls true feels for her that's all"

Knight fainted from shock of hearing that.

Rose giggled and looked at Skye.

Skye looked at Rose and told her "I have a crush on a pup here but I am nervous as to what he thinks of me. I really like Chase, but I don't know if Chase likes me."

Rose giggled then looked at Chase and waved her paw at him next thing Chase was carrying Skye away into his pup house.

Knight woke up to see Skye being carried to Chase's pup house and promptly fainted again.

Suddenly wired noises could be heard from Chases pup house right after Skye yelled "YES CHASE I LOVE YOU ALSO NOW HURRY UP AND GET MY PREGNANT SO ME AND EVEREST CAN HAVE PUPS AT THE SAME TIME HURRY UP"!

Knight woke up to the weird noises and upon hearing that fainted again

Rose put a box over Knight as she giggled "well Ryder guess you will have two pregnant pups after today" Rose smiled.

Knight woke up a couple minutes later and it was quiet and he suddenly found himself inside a box and he yelled "WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID I END UP INSIDE A GOD DAMN BOX? I HATE BEING STUCK INSIDE BOXES!"

Rose heard Knight and lifted the box off him "Hey my love have fun" Rose smiled and giggled.

Knight was not happy "No especially since I was stuck inside a fucking god forsaken box."

Rose smiled "the box was on top of you and I did it so you would stop passing out because now as soon as Everest and Skye come out they will be pregnant with pups inside from their mates"

Knight "Ok I'm sorry I kept passing out I guess it was too much for me." Just then Ryder came out and said "What with all the yelling? I was trying to take a nap."

Just then both Skye and Everest yelled "YES WE ARE GOING TO BE PREGNANT"!

Ryder fainted from hearing that two of his pups were going to be pregnant. Knight turned to Rose "Ok what the hell just happened? First it was me. Now it is Ryder. Oh fuck ..." as he was about to finish Knight fell asleep.

Rose giggled "well now things are going to get interesting aren't they".

Knight in his sleep replied to Rose in her mind "Yes they are my love. yes they are."

Rose then fell asleep herself while the pups were still feeding.

A couple of hours passed and Knight just started waking up again to find that Ryder was still out cold. He told Rose using his powers "Looks like Ryder is still out cold from hearing the news that Skye and Everest are pregnant."

Rose didn't respond as she was in a deep sleep.

Knight thought to himself "Oh well what time is it? Oh shit its bed time. I will teleport rose and the pups to my pup house and then take Ryder and put him in his bed." Knight teleported Rose and his pups to the inside of his pup house and then teleported Ryder to his bedroom, He then walked to his puphouse and cuddled right next to Rose with his pups in between them.

Rose slept nice and soundly.

The next morning Knight was up before anyone else and decided to go for a morning walk. He thought to himself "only four more days until me and Rose are happily married"

Rose woke up soon after and started feeding the pups

Knight walked back to the lookout. Knight then sighed "I hope that fucker Xeno doesn't come and tries to ruin the happiest day of my life. if I see him again, I will brutally injure him and then let Rose finish off."

Knight then noticed that Rose was awake and feeding the pups. Knight said "hey love sleep well last night?" and kissed her deeply

Rose looked out the door "Yes i did i had a great sleep last night my love".

Knight kissed Rose pushing his tongue into Rose's mouth.

Rose kissed back pushing her tongue into Knights mouth "i love you knight"

Knight smiled "I love you too Rose." then Knight broke the kiss as he remembered something "Hey isn't breakfast time for us?"

Rose "Wait what"?

Knight then laughed "I was joking love. That was not what I wanted to tell you. I'm worried about our wedding day love. What if that fucker Xeno shows up?"

Knight added "even though it is four days from now."

Rose "Don't worry about that fucking asshole if i see him his dead".

Knight smiled at that "If I see him, he is mine to injure but yours to kill"

Rose nodded.

Ryder then called Knight and Rose to the top of the lookout. Knight whimpered "Oh shit is Ryder mad?"

Rose "O no what did i do? I cant take the pups so you go and see what he wants i will be their soon".

Knight replied "Ok love" and teleported to the top of the Lookout. Ryder said "Where's Rose? Knight" Knight was shaking with fear.

Rose teleported in behind him "Sorry had to put the pups to sleep whats up"?

Ryder "I called you guys because I wanted to talk to you guys because I overheard your guys conversation this morning and I just wanted to say I will support your guys decision in ending Xeno's life because I agree with you that he needs to die." Knight instantly fainted from hearing this from Ryder. In his mind he told Rose "Did he just say what I think he just said?"

Rose "Sweet well his dead next time we see him".

Ryder "I wont kill him but you guys can kill him as you see fit. With that you and Knight are dismissed and you should probably bring him Rose." Ryder walked away.

Rose "I'm just going to go back to the pup house and lied with our pups but ok i will teleport him with me" Rose teleported her and Knight to his pup house.

Knight was having a bad dream where he was in a fight with a unknown being and was being beaten to death. He screamed loudly "NO DONT KILL ME! DONT KILL ME.!"

Rose looked at Knight as she now had him and the pups in his pup house "what o his having a nightmare" Rose licked his face.

Knight felt the lick on his but continued screaming "NO! DONT KILL ME! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Rose nuzzled Knights face.

Knight felt the nuzzle but still didn't wake up as he was still screaming "DON'T KILL ME!"

Suddenly the pups started to cry all at once.

Knight heard his pups crying and woke up and calmed them down. He turned to Rose and asked "Why did they start crying?"

Rose looked at them "they knew something was wrong"

Knight told Rose in her mind "Oh shit I was having a nightmare wasn't I"

Rose nodded.

Knight ears drooped as he said "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to scream so loudly. I only thought that I was only saying it my dream. I didn't mean to wake everyone up."

Rose smiled as the pups went back to sleep "it's ok my love"

Knight looked at Rose and was about to say something but before he could he fell asleep again.

Rose kissed Knights forehead then fell asleep next to him.

The next couple of days flew by without further incident. The day before the wedding, Knight could be seen lying with the pups and his mate. Knight turned to Rose "Hey love when we know what color eyes our pups will have?"

Rose "should be tommow or sometime"

Knight smiled at that and said "I can't wait to see what their eyes look like love. Maybe some of they will have my eyes or your eyes my love.

Rose smiled "maybe my love" Rose chucked up

Knight looked at Rose and said "are you still sick my love"

Rose moaned "must be if im still chucking up havent felt great for the last two days"

Knight groaned "Oh great now we have to postpone the wedding until your better and its tomorrow." Knight then whimpered at the thought of postponing his own wedding.

Rose "no we will do it even if I am sick"

Knight's ears perked up at that. Knight smiled "really. you would do it even if your are sick but why love?"

"Because I love you and want this a lot" Rose said

Knight then turned to Rose and gave a quick kiss on her lips "Thanks love. I can't wait til we can put our puppy rings on tomorrow."

Rose lied her head down "same my love"

Knight then noticed that was another box from Ryder out in the front of his pup house. He opened the box to see two brand new collars with their puppy rings on them. Knight's new collar was brown and had his puptag and next to it was the ring with the letter R already attached to the collar. Rose's new collar was pink and had her puptag (which had the power symbol on it) and also had the ring with the letter K attached to it. Knight read the note from Ryder "Knight. these are your guys new collars. I taken the liberty of already attaching the rings to them as your wedding is tomorrow." Knight thought "Wow Ryder. thanks" and closed the box.

Rose was fast asleep.

Knight then fell asleep. The next morning Knight was up even earlier then before and was too excited to go back to sleep. Today was the day he and Rose were going to get married.

He then went to his mate and gave her a kiss "guess what love? Today's the day."

Rose moaned and slowly opened her eyes "oooo good this is going to be a great day my love" rose kissed knight

A few hours passed and Knight was feeling nervous as he was standing at the altar in his brown tux. To his right there stood Chase in blue tux, Marshall in his red tux and Rocky in his green tux and Zuma in his orange tux. In the middle stood Ryder. On the other side of him where Rose would be standing stood Rubble in yellow tux. Everest was wearing her teal dress and Skye was wearing her pink dress and both were lying down as they were both pregnant.

Rose was very nervous as she waited in Knights pup house with a white dress on "ok I guess it's time to do this" Rose waited for the music to start for her to walk out

The music started.

Knight saw his mate walking up the aisle in a white dress and his mouth dropped at the sight of his mate

Knight thought to himself "oh my she looks beautiful in that dress"

Rose walked down the aisle and saw knight and thought to herself "dam he looks good" Rose now stood on the other side of knight and just looked into his eyes

Ryder spoke up "We are gathered here today to witness the wedding between Knight, the tech/weapons expert of the paw patrol, and Rose, the power pup of the paw patrol. Exchanging of the collars will now take place" Ryder opened the box. Knight grabbed Rose's collar and put it on her.

Rose got Knights collar and put it on him.

Ryder "Good. Now Knight do you take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Knight replied "I do" Ryder "And do you Rose take Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rose smiled "I do indeed"

Ryder "Then by the power invested in me, I know declare you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride." Knight instantly grabbed Rose and kissed her.

Rose kissed back.

Xeno "Aww isn't that cute? NOT!" And tackled Knight. Knight was surprised by the sudden tackle and screamed "XENO YOU BASTARD YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!"

 _Part Two: The battle between Knight and Xeno_

Roses only thought was "im going to murder that mother fucker"

Knight charged at Xeno and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed his puppack and brought out his rifle. Xeno got up and swiped at Knight

Knight screamed "XENO HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND ATTACK ME ON MY HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE" Then he fired three quick laser shots at Xeno. The spots where the lasers hit burned Xeno's fur. Then Knight used his powers and brought Xeno up into the air and shot lightning at him from his paws.

Xeno swiped Knight's side and caused him to start bleeding. Before Knight fell he swiped at Xeno's muzzle and caused him to start bleeding as well.

Knight "You fucker Xeno you will regret ever hurting me... Rose kill ..." He passed out from his injuries.

 _Part Three: The battle between Rose and Xeno_

Xeno "Looks like I will finally kill Knight" then he moved in for the final blow."

Rose was pissed "you fuckng cunt get away from him"! Rose used her powers and pushed Xeno into a tree.

Xeno was already bruised from his early battle with Knight and not to mention his fur was badly burned from where Knight had shot him with lasers and lightning. Xeno yelled "ow you bitch that hurt. You are going to regret that." He lunged at Rose.

Knight was laying down on the ground in a steadily growing pool of blood.

Rose started glowing pink "BEING IT ON"! Rose moved with lightning speed and got under Xeno as she pushed him which sent him flying up then Rose appeared above him and with her two front paws smashed him in the back sending him into the ground with great force.

Xeno landed on with the ground with blood flying everywhere as he was already bleeding. He got back up and brought his pistol out and shot Rose in the side. He then punched her hard in the jaw causing her muzzle to bleed. Xeno scratched her left eye and her side where he shot her.

Rose didn't care about the pain she was in she had been in much more as she then used her powers and crushed Xeno's two front paws and legs so every bone in them was in broken into 100 bits.

Xeno yelped in pain from his broken bone and tried to stand up but he couldn't. Xeno "So you broken my two from paws so that I can't fight anymore. Clever girl. Maybe I was wrong to try to kill Knight. Tell him I'm sorry for what I did to him." Xeno was crying.

Xeno begged Rose "please kill me. I have nothing left to live for. I deserve to be dead"

Rose "U DONT GET TO SAY SORRY XENO YOU ARE GOING TO DIE RIGHT FUCKING NOW"! Rose first crushed his two back paws and legs then she flew up above him and channeled all her power into a beam "FUCK YOU XENO"! Rose fired the powerful beam right at Xeno as it hit him it started turning his body into nothing

Xeno started to said "Fuck you ..." And his voice faded

Knight voice was very weak "R..ose is he d...ead? I am not going to make i...t" His body stilled as he said that.

Ryder was crying over Knight's body as he couldn't take the fact that Knight was finally gone.

Rose appeared next to knight "o no you don't knight your not dying" Rose put her paws on knight and healed him fully then she passed out.

Knight licked his Rose's face and teleported her to his jeep and he teleported right next to her. "Thanks love" and Ryder fainted from shock of seeing Knight alive again.

 _Part Four: Epilogue (Life after Xeno's Death)_

Four months after the death of Xeno, Knight and the Paw patrol were all laying at the lookout tower. Knight was near Rose and his pups who now four months old. Knight Jr "Dad, why aren't you happy?" Knight "I am now because I have a wonderful family and a great groups of friends" He told his pups to go play with the other pups. Marshall and Everest had four pups three boys and one girl. Skye and Chase had two pups one boy and one girl. Knight turned to his mate "Rose. I'm glad things are looking up ever since you killed Xeno. I been the happiest I ever been and to tell you the truth Skye and Everest's pups are cute."

Rose nodded "they are all cute my love their is not question to that and we have a great lot of friends"

Knight replied "that we do. Oh look at how well our pups are playing with others love"

Rose looked at the pups playing "so cute they all play very well together" Rose lied her head down and drifted off to sleep

Knight slowly drifted of to sleep himself. He was very happy how the last four months had turned out and without his murderous ex mate Xeno in the picture, Knight could finally be happy without having to worry about his life anymore.

 **A/N: Wow! That chapter took forever to write. Xeno deserved to die after what has happened between him and Knight. I am sorry that this is the last chapter of this story. Also this is the longest chapter of the story. Anyway, be on the lookout for my next story when I get a chance. SgtJay out.**


End file.
